


But With a Whimper

by theappleppielifestyle



Category: The Avengers
Genre: GAY SEXXXXXXXXXX, M/M, PWP, Sex, Smut, butt-plug, dirty talk I guess, possessive!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:51:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theappleppielifestyle/pseuds/theappleppielifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve fucks Tony against a wall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But With a Whimper

Okay, here’s the thing:

Everyone expects Captain America to say ‘copulate’ instead of ‘sex,’ to run away screaming when anyone so much as pecks him on the cheek, and overall be die-hard vanilla.

Which, okay, he _is_ sometimes, he certainly was at the beginning of- of whatever the hell this _thing_ is that they’re doing, but Steve’s always been a fast learner.

So when Steve blushingly asks him to wear a butt-plug for a day and won’t tell him why, he’s still sort of surprised, but come on, _Captain America + butt plug = confused but very turned-on Tony._

The butt plug is distracting; to say the least- he sits through a meeting and resists the urge to rub off on the table leg- Steve watches him the entire time with a half-smirk, and then spends half an hour teasing the rim of a water bottle with his mouth, which really, _really_ doesn’t help.

Tony grabs at Steve the moment the door is closed, but Steve bats him off.

“Tony,” he says. “You can control yourself for a while longer. Go wait in my room; I’ll be back after I work out. And don’t, ah. Don’t touch yourself.”

Tony watches him leave, gaping.

“I knew a guy who died from blue balls, you _ass,”_ he yells after Steve, who just looks over his shoulder and grins, still blushing.

By the time it’s nearly been 17 hours, Tony is rocking back and forth on his heels in his room, watching the clock and wanting to just shove his hand down his pants and finish himself off, Steve be damned.

Steve, of course, walks inside sweaty, wiping his face with a towel.

“Took you long enough,” Tony all but chokes, standing up. “Do you have any idea how awkward it is having a raging boner while some douchebag in a suit who is 40 IQ points lower than you lecturing you on your stock sales?”

“Wouldn’t have the foggiest,” Steve says, breathing shallowly, dropping the towel. “Did- did you touch yourself?”

“You said not to, O Captain my Captain,” Tony says, arching an eyebrow, trying to keep at least a shred of his dignity.

Steve’s gaze travels over Tony’s body, and Tony feels it like fingers ghosting over him.

“You,” Steve says, stepping forwards, something creeping into his voice. He swallows. “have- _no_ idea how hot it was watching you in that meeting. You kept shifting in your seat, looking at me.” Steve’s half-panting now. “You- fuck, Tony, you don’t know what you do to me.”

Tony’s gaping again, and once he realizes it, he snaps his mouth shut. “I assume you made me wear it for a reason?”

Steve wets his lips, and Tony watches his tongue run across them, getting impossibly harder in his pants.

“Yes,” Steve says, “but we’ll get to that later.” He takes another step forwards, and Tony can’t help leaning forwards slightly.

Steve’s pupils are blown wide as he says, “Do you, ah. Do you remember the first time you blew me?”

Tony exhales in staccato bursts, too hard and he hasn’t even been touched yet. He loves this- how Steve’s so nervous when they start, so careful about what he says. “I- yeah. Yeah, I do.”

Steve nods jerkily. “Knees,” he says, and Tony’s cock jerks half-painfully.

He drops to his knees, never taking his eyes off of Steve’s as he mouths at the head of Steve’s cock through his pants, grinning into the fabric as Steve hisses and shoves a hand into Tony’s hair.

“Impatient,” Tony says, and it comes out shakier than usual, because, _Christ,_ Steve is already so hard for him.

He runs his hands up the back of Steve’s knees before taking the zipper between his teeth and dragging it down so the head of Steve’s swollen cock bobs upwards, and, _hello,_ Steve has gone commando. His mouth floods with saliva as a wave of _want_ crushes over him, settling deep in his stomach.

He runs his tongue over the slit, tasting pre-come, and Steve’s groan comes out of his throat like a punch, a shudder going like lightning through his legs before he’s pulling Tony back.

Tony looks up at Steve. “What? Want me to suck it?”

Steve’s thumb moves into the hollow of Tony’s skull, and he’s full-out panting now. “No.”

He swallows; his mouth drier than it had been a second ago. “I- I want you to _choke_ on it.”

Tony’s eyes darken, black filling out the light brown. His breath hitches as he says, “O, Captain, my Captain,” and lowers his mouth onto Steve’s cock, down and down and _down_ until it’s bumping the back of his throat and he swallows around it, keeps moving down until his lips touch the wiry blonde hair.

Steve holds a fistful of Tony’s hair, gripping a bit too tight. “Ton- Tony, fuck, _Jesus.”_

Tony just hums, the vibrations echoing around the head of Steve’s dick, and Steve breaks off on a moan as Tony bobs up and down, sucking hard enough that his cheeks are hollowed out, and, oh, _god._

“Tony,” Steve gasps. “Jesus, fuck, Jesus _Christ_ \- fuck, you- you’re so- _ah,”_ Steve buries his hand deeper in Tony’s hair, canting his hips forwards so Tony gags slightly before moving upwards, and then sliding back down.

“Tony,” Steve gasps. “Tony, _oh_ \- st- stop.”

Tony pulls off with a _pop,_ and Steve decides through the haze that Tony’s mouth is eventually going to be his undoing.

“You can come down my throat, you know,” Tony says, his voice raw and fucked-out and it sends jolts down Steve’s stomach hearing it.

“I know,” Steve says, trying to keep his voice steady. “Get up.”

Tony raises his eyebrows, but allows Steve to drag him up to his feet.

“Wh-” Tony starts, but is cut off by Steve _slamming_ him into the wall and kissing him hard enough to bruise. Tony moves his hands to grasp Steve’s shoulders, but Steve takes his hands and pins them above his head.

“Did I say you could move?”

Tony shakes his head speechlessly, still gaping like a moron and ridiculously turned on.

Steve takes advantage of that and kisses him again, his tongue practically fucking his mouth, licking around the seam of his lips, tasting himself on them.

“Fuck,” Steve swears into Tony’s mouth, and Tony shudders against him.

Steve pulls back slightly, looking Tony in the eyes, and Tony starts to say something, but Steve stops him via hooking one arm around his thigh, and then the other around the other thigh, and hoisting him up so his legs are wrapped around Steve’s waist.

“Ghnnn,” Tony manages, trying to get a hand down to wrap around Steve’s dick, seeing as his pants are halfway down his knees, but Steve grabs his hand again and shoves it against the wall. Steve gathers Tony’s wrists with his free hand and pins them above Tony’s head.

“Stay,” he orders, and Tony just nods dumbly.

Steve’s gaze rakes over him again, and he _growls,_ low in his throat, before moving in to claim Tony’s mouth again. As he does, he fumbles with the buttons of Tony’s pants before giving up and just _ripping_ so they fall halfway down his legs and hang there. His hand completely sidesteps Tony’s cock, which is hard and glossy red against their stomachs, and moves his hand lower to skim the flat of the butt-plug.

Tony groans, tilting his hips, and Steve pushes him firmly into the wall again, one hand still holding him up- _one hand,_ holy fuck, thank god for the serum.

“Fuck,” Steve says again, his mouth near Tony’s neck, and Tony scrabbles against Steve as Steve eases the butt-plug out.

“Fff- _oh,”_ Tony gasps as Steve pushes the butt-plug into him again slowly, and then out again in shallow thrusts.

Steve watches him, predatory. “Fuck, you love it, don’t you?”

Tony’s opens his eyes when Steve says this. His mouth is pink and swollen; spit making it shine.

“Love being _full-”_ Steve punctuates this with a long slide in with the butt-plug, and Tony whines, letting his head fall back against the wall.

Steve licks along Tony’s throat. “Love getting fucked, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Tony pants. “Yeah, yes, Steve, _fuck_ \- please, fuck me, I n- _oh-_ I need it. Fuck, need you-”

“Tony,” Steve says, and finally eases the butt-plug out entirely and throws it in the general direction of the bed, pushing into Tony as he does.

“ _Ohhhhh-”_ Tony bites down on his bottom lip, his eyes rolling upwards, his hands limp above his head, his legs still straining around Steve’s waist.

Steve hefts Tony up with one hand, and rotates his hips so the head of his cock teases Tony’s hole, and then brings him back down hard on his cock so Tony shouts.

He thrusts in deep a few times, relishing the way Tony groans helplessly, how his legs are half-hanging around his waist instead of gripping, how he’s pretty much the only thing holding Tony up at the moment.

“Look at you,” Steve groans. “Fuck, look at you- fucking love it, love getting fucked, love how I fuck into you, god, you’re so _tight-”_ he’s practically bouncing him up and down on his cock now, sharp, tiny thrusts that make Tony whimper.

 _“Christ,_ spreading- spreading your legs for me, my cock’s already so wet from your mouth, f-fuck- letting me fuck into your hole, so- so ,em >tight, Jesus, Tony-” Steve slams into Tony once more and comes, his mouth falling open as his orgasm implodes inside him, rolling over him and leaving him slack and stupid, almost dropping Tony when his arm goes slack.

Tony’s still hard- Steve can feel him, his cock twitching against them both, and he moans when Steve pulls out shakily.

“Fuck,” Tony says softly. “Fuck, Steve, please-”

Steve lets go of his hands and loops both his arms around Tony’s hips, still holding him up as he turns and walks to the bed, dropping Tony so his back hits the mattress, ignoring Tony’s surprised yelp.

He kneels, shoving Tony’s thighs open, and lifting them so he can swipe a tongue over Tony’s puffy, over-sensitized hole so Tony _howls._

Steve circles his tongue around it, watching it flutter and clench as Steve’s come leaks out. Steve sucks it from Tony’s thighs, and Tony almost chokes.

“St- Steve, please, just-”

Steve interrupts him by stabbing his tongue past the ring of muscle, and then again, and again, fucking Tony with his tongue, burying his face in it, scooping his come out and letting it drip over his lips.

Tony’s shaking now; his whole body bucking, and he moves a hand down to his dick, but Steve shoves it away.

“Don’t,” Steve says against Tony’s hole, and Tony shivers and his nails bite into the sheets instead.

Steve licks a long stripe up Tony’s hole and then around his balls, nudging gently, taking them in his mouth. He sucks slowly, before letting them go and moving upwards to press a soft kiss to the base of Tony’s cock.

That’s all Tony can take- he comes in long ropes, his back arching and shuddering. He stays like that for a while, unable to find a coherent thought, until he finally comes back down, trembling.

Steve climbs next to him on the bed and kisses him languidly, come and spit mixing in Tony’s mouth.

“We didn’t even remove any clothing,” Tony says hoarsely, and they both look down- their pants are half-off, and Steve’s shirt is shucked up, but other than that, they’re fully clothed.

Steve smiles. “Oops.”

Tony huffs out a laugh. “Remind me to listen to your ideas more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> One of these days my parents will find out that I write fanfiction. It will be a dark, dark day.
> 
> Find me here at my [tumblr.](http://theappleppielifestyle.tumblr.com)


End file.
